Random Singing
by merlinissocool22
Summary: a collection of songs sung by Merlin and the gang. Rated T for possible swears.
1. yesterday

Flamio, hotmen! So this is going to be a bunch of random merlin peeps singing! I know you people are probably like 'but merlinissocool, you already have a story with merlin and gang singing!' to which I say 'yes, yes I do, but unlike my story Songs of the Heart (cheesy title, I know) this one not only takes place in a Camelot where spontaneously bursting into song after an intense moment is expected, it also is basically a collection of oneshots taking place at different intervals throughout the show. So, enjoy! Spoilers for all series!

Disclaimer: who likes the circus? Batman. Who likes the circus? Batman likes the circus. Who owns Merlin and any songs used in this story? Batman. Who is Batman? Not merlinissocool22.

This takes place right after Freya's death.

* * *

She was gone. Killed by Arthur, one of Merlin's closest friends. And the worst part? Merlin couldn't even blame him. After all he was just protecting his home against any threat, Merlin knew that. Yet he couldn't help but wish for a better day.

_"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay _

_Oh, I believe in yesterday"_

He sang softly looking out at Camelot from the window in his room. Yesterday, he was going to leave Camelot, escape with Freya, but destiny had other plans.

_"Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be _

_There's a shadow hanging over me _

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Why she had to go_

_I don't know, maybe it's my destiny_

_To be all alone_

_But I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday"_

Here he was, avoiding everyone, hiding in his chambers. Was this really necessary? To kill the only woman he has ever, and probably will ever, love? Did saving Arthur from every threat that befell him really hold that much importance? So much that Merlin couldn't afford to be happy for once in his life, really, truly happy? He wanted to scream in rage. Sometimes it felt like Arthur couldn't so much a lift a sword without Merlin's help! It wasn't Arthur's fault though. It was no one's fault. She was dead, and being angry wasn't going to bring her back.

_"Why'd she have to go?_

_I don't know, maybe it's my destiny_

_To be all alone_

_Now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday"_

With that he went to Arthur's chambers to do his chores. He knew she was gone, but he still had one thought to keep him going.

The thought of yesterday.

* * *

So, how was it? Angsty, right? The song was Yesterday by the Beatles. Just so you people know I am open for suggestions and requests, so request away! Anyway I've got to go catch my whale to Norway!

Comment!

Stay chill fellow whales,

merlinissocool


	2. someone like you

olooo whales! Just as a quick note, school is starting next week for me so I'm not going to be able to update that quickly. It'll probsably (I love that word so much) be like twice a week at most, more like once a week really, but I'll try to keep this going! Oh yeah and ONE MORE THING. (sorry I did that to grab people's attention since I know half the readers don't even look at this) I AM NOT GOING TO DO STUFF FROM DISNEY OR MUSICALS (well maybe Spring Awakening, but only if I don't see it within the next two weeks on A Very Merlin Broadway) BECAUSE I RESPECT WHITECROSSGIRL AND DON'T WANT TO STEAL HER WHOLE A VERY MERLIN MUSICAL AND A VERY MERLIN BROADWAY MUSICAL THING. UNLESS YOU HAVE A DISNEY SONG THAT SHE DIDN'T USE IN A VERY MERLIN MUSICAL PLEASE KNOW THAT I WON'T USE IT. WELL ACTUALLY I MIGHT. ONLY IF I THINK IT FITS REALLY WELL AND IT'S DIFFERENT CHARACTERS. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. THAT WILL BE ALL.

Soooo, anyway… on with the story! This is Someone Like You by ADELE

Lancelot loved her. Of course he loved her; she was the most beautiful, kind, and caring woman he had ever met. When Merlin sent him the letter telling him Morgana was trying to destroy Camelot and to come help, he jumped at the chance, not only to help a friend but to see her. Guinevere.

Unfortunately, Gwen was otherwise engaged, with Arthur. Arthur, the man he had helped, and even fought alongside. But it didn't matter, as long as Gwen was happy, that was all that truly mattered to him. He still wished it was different.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a man and you're courting now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess he gave you things _

_I didn't give to you_

She had been acting weird around him lately though, holding back. He thought it probably had something to do with the fact he was back, but still he wished she would be herself.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_It had never ended for him. He still loved her and probably would to the day he died, but she had chosen Arthur, and he had to move on._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_It still seemed like it was just fresh into his memory, dressing like a knight, saving Gwen, kissing her. He wished it could have been different, he wished he had stayed in Camelot. Then perhaps he would have been there for her, perhaps it would have been his arms she had fallen into in her time of need._

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Give a little bit a Lancelot! So there it was, how'd you like it? I couldn't really think of anything, but then this came up on my iPod and I was all '_hey this sounds reasonably okay song with marginal room for error, lezdoit!' _the only songs I could think of were Beatles songs and I did one last time so I thought I should do someone else.

Anyway, I am Beyoncé always.

Whale out beoteys!

-merlinissocool


	3. Renegade

Hola! Sorry for the wait anyways, here's the next chappie!

The song is Renegade by Styx

* * *

"Hello Gwaine," Merlin said. Gwaine looked up from the table he had just been thrown across, "Merlin!" he shouted delight etched onto his features. "I want my money," said the mean looking man standing behind him. Merlin and Gwaine exchanged a look that clearly meant only one thing: run!

"How is it you always manage to get yourself into situations like this?" asked merlin, sprinting for his life.

"What can I say, I'm a wanted man. My mother knows it, too." Gwaine announced confidently, before singing

"_Oh momma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Lawmen have almost ended my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh momma I can hear you a'crying you're so scared and all alone_  
_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long"  
_  
"Oh, come on… Gwaine, no need… to be so… dramatic!" Merlin wheezed holding a stitch at his side.

"What fun would the world be if there was no drama?" Gwaine asked cheekily.

_"The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today of the wanted man"  
_  
_"Oh momma I've been years on the lam  
And had a high price on my head  
Lawman said get him dead or alive  
Now it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear momma I can hear you a'crying  
You're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows  
And I don't have very long"  
_  
Merlin and Gwaine hid behind a couple of barrels. They were barely able to catch their breathes before Merlin said "Gwaine, run!"

_"The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge will have revenge today  
On the wanted man"_

"Oh Momma, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows And I don't have very long"

"The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This won't be the end today  
Of the wanted man

_The wanted man"_

Gwaine finally finished as he was riding away with merlin. "Ha, that was more fun than I've had in years!"

Merlin sighed shaking his head "I don't know about your definition of fun, Gwaine"

* * *

There it is, I don't think the song fit to well, but I love this song so much and just had to do it! This was my first attempt at non-angsty writing, so I think I did well for a first shot. Any way review!

God is on no flatbread,

Whale is as whale does,

-merlinissocool


	4. sideburn song

Hi whales! I am sorry. I am so sorry. (haha DW reference) I can't believe I haven't updated in like 4 months! I've just been busy with school and then I got a tumblr account and it just kind of went downhill from there. I'm really sorry that I didn't update!

Anyway, this chapter is pure crack to make up for my absence.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sir Gwaine was very fond of his sideburns. He often thought of them as his gateway to awesome, something no man without sideburns could ever hope to achieve (other than his God, Barney Stinson- the only person ever to achieve awesomeness without the help of sideburns). One day Gwaine was sitting, thinking of how awesome sideburns are, when Merlin walked past.

"Hello Gwaine!" Merlin said, "Whatcha doin?"

"Thinking about sideburns," said Gwaine.

"Why?" Merlin asked, holding back laughter.

"Why? Sideburns don't need a reason _Mer_lin" Gwaine stated sounding very much like a certain prince. "Sideburns just are. They are little drops of heaven on the side of a lucky man's face. They are true. They do not lie. They deserve the title of LEGEN… wait for it… I hope you're not lactose-intolerant because the next part of this word is DARY!"

"Oh really?" asked Merlin, amused.

"Of course" said Gwaine, and just like that, he burst into song.

_Sideburns on the side of my face,  
As my head turns,  
You can see they're in the same place.  
On either side-burns,  
They can't be replaced  
My insides burn, when I think of the days before my…_

_My sideburns, look at my sideburns  
Don't touch my sideburns  
Why would you do that?  
My heart yearns for my own sideburns!  
My side actually burns now, what is that?  
What the hell man, why does my side burn?  
What the hell's going on? My side burns.  
Does anybody have some Aloe Vera?  
If you do, bring it here (I'll pay you back)_

"What are you even talking about Gwaine" said Merlin, lol-ing and lmfao-ing and lshmsfoaidmt-ing. He didn't even know what Aloe Vera was! (Mostly because it wasn't going to be invented for almost 2,000 years)

_Twenty-some years ago from the womb I came out (On my birthday)  
The physician said "What you crying about?"  
I said "Is that a rhetorical question?  
You know why I cry! I have a serious lack of hair on  
the side, of my head."_

_Little baby people don't have sideburns, they gotta  
grow them when they're older  
But if your little baby already has sideburns, that's  
awesome! Don't be concerned!_

"Babies with sideburns?" Merlin stated quizzically, giving Gwaine his best WTF face.

_Don't be concerned about your little bitty baby with  
the big, big sideburns.  
You should not be concerned (serned) about the little  
itty baby baby with the big, big sideburns.  
Your little baby gonna be a pimp. Your little baby  
gonna be a little baby pimp._

"You're making me uncomfortable, Gwaine"

_You should probably discourage that kind of profession  
because it's illegal and your baby's too young  
To be concerned about starting a business,  
But that's impressive if it's got the mindset._

"I thought you were talking about sideburns," said Merlin.

_My sideburns look at my sideburns! Back on track  
talking talking 'bout sideburns  
My sideburns look at my sideburns! La li luh luh loo  
loo sidebu-u-ur-r-rns…  
Sideburns…._

"You have problems, Gwaine," Merlin said, shaking his head.

* * *

Just in case you were wondering, yes I am completely obsessed with How I Met You're Mother.

Anyway that song was "The Sideburn Song" which listening to a lot and wanted to do. Sooo, here it is. I leave you with these things to remember,

I do not understand that reference,

Geronimo,

I see the devil when I brush my teeth.

Whale out


	5. penny's song

Bonjour, whales! Two chappies in one day! What sorcery is this?! Anyway, here you go. This song is from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog and is sung by the amazing Felicia Day, who plays Penny. It's different from normal because it's from a movie instead of just a song, but whatevs.

Also, Gwen knows about Merlin's magic and is cool with it and stuff, but Arthur doesn't know.

* * *

"Well, I just don't know what to do, I want to _be _something, _do _something. Something other than washing Arthur's dirty socks," said Merlin. He and Gwen were talking in Merlin's chambers.

"Don't you see? You are doing something. You save Arthur's life almost constantly, and I know it's hard not to get any praise, but one day you will. One day Arthur will know what you can do and you'll be free to do it!" replied Gwen. She hated seeing her best friend like this.

I keep telling myself that but when? How far away is one day? How much longer will I have to hide who I am?" Merlin half-shouted, he just couldn't bear this much longer. He hated lying to Arthur.

"Merlin," Gwen sighed. "Let me tell you a story."

_Here's a story of a girl  
Who grew up lost and lonely  
Thinking love was fairytale  
And trouble was made only for me_

Gwen strode toward Merlin and put her hand on his.

_Even in the darkness  
Every color can be found  
And every day of rain  
Brings water flowing  
To things growing in the ground_

Merlin patted her hand and smiled half-heartedly.

_Grief replaced with pity  
For a city barely coping  
Dreams are easy to achieve  
If hopeful's all you're hoping to be_

"You care so much about Camelot, Gwen" said Merlin really smiling now. Gwen's face lit up, she knew she had gotten through to him. __

Anytime you're hurt there's one  
Who has it worse around  
And every drop of rain  
Will keep you growing  
Seeds you're sowing in the ground

Gwen put her hand under Merlin's chin and lifted it up.

_So keep your head up Merlin, buddy_

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Gwen."

* * *

Awwwww. I love Gwen and Merlin's friendship. They're so cute. I used to ship them, back in season 1, when Merlin was about as oblivious as it's possible to be and Gwen had a huge crush on him, but now I only friendship them (haha get it friendSHIP… haha).

Anyway, comment!

I know you are but WHALE am I?

Timmy's stuck in the WHALE! (haha… get it… instead of timmy's stuck in the well, it's timmy's stuck in the whale… cause whale sounds like well… I'm a loser)

Adios, whales

-merlinissocool22


	6. no good deed

Hallo, whales! Sorry for the wait, I'm terrible with updating stories. Anyway, here's today's song: No Good Deed from _Wicked. _

Enjoy!

* * *

"No!" screamed Mordred. Lying dead in front of him was Kara. _How could Arthur do this! _He thought _he knew that I love her! _Mordred started chanting "cneasaigh di cór, cneasaigh di cór." He looked back at the woman he loved, and saw the spell had done nothing. He took out the small magic book he still had from his days in the druid camps and flipped through it. He saw a page title: Heal the Wounded. He started the spell

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Let her flesh not be torn  
Let her blood leave no stain  
When they beat her  
Let her feel no pain  
Let her bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy her  
Let her never die-  
Let her never die!

Mordred looked back at the body, still cold and unmoving.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka- eleka_

He threw the book against a nearby tree, so frustrated and frightened that he won't be able to save her.

_What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Kara, how are you?  
Already dead of bleeding  
Just one more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?_

_No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!_

Mordred thought back to the others who had died at the hands of Camelot. First his father, then Algain, the kind man who had helped him and Morgana. they had been slaughtered like animals.

_Father.  
Aglain.  
Kara._

_Kara!_

He knew he would never fight for Camelot again. He wondered why he had ever become a knight.

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why_

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did. 

_All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Camelot be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I cannot succeed  
Kara, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again!  
No good deed  
Will I do again!_

Mordred took one last look at the body of his lost love. "You will be avenged, Kara. You can be sure of that."

* * *

Oooooh creepy! I've always loved this song, even though I've never actually seen Wicked. By the way, the spell is in gaelic. Anywho:

Bobby is not a ditchable prom date.

Nor is he a natural-born idjit.

Good day to you, whales

-merlinissocool22


	7. forget you

Salve, to da people! I think salve may or may not mean hello in Latin. I have no idea. Anyway, here is the next chappie (teehee)! This is a song I'm sure all of you will recognize, Forget You by Cee Lo Green!

Takes place after season 3 finale.

* * *

Lancelot had just finished taking a wash after Arthur's latest training session. It was a beautiful summer day in Camelot, so he thought he would go to the town. He got dressed in a white shirt and brown trousers, with his sword at his waist. He didn't really need his sword, it was very unlikely that there would be any danger at the small market, but ever since he'd become a knight, he just felt naked without it.

Lancelot strolled out into the courtyard, but the sight that awaited him was not one he had anticipated. There, not 20 feet in front of him, stood Arthur and Guinevere. Gwen was laughing at some oh-so-hilarious joke Arthur had just told. "_The real joke is Arthur" _he thought angrily, "_and Gwen. What a stupid couple! They'll probably get married and have stupid children! And their children will be stupid royalty! I don't need to defend a country run by idiots!" _

I think it would suffice to say that Lancelot hadn't taken the breakup that well. Sure, on the outside he was a loyal and honorable knight, saying that he respected Gwen's wishes and that she chose the better man. But on the inside, there was a war raging. A war against Gwen. He couldn't understand why she chose Arthur. After all he was braver, kinder, more loyal, hell he beat Arthur every day in practice! He kept trying to figure out the one thing Arthur had that he didn't. And suddenly, it came to him: power. What was he compared to Arthur? Arthur was prince regent, soon to take the thrown (because how much longer could Uther last, honestly). Lancelot was just a lowly knight. Correction: an _angry _lowly knight. And he realized Gwen was just a power-hungry idiot. "_I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!"  
_Just then, Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan jumped out from the castle and started singing and dancing along. They did make an excellent ensemble as they sang the ooo's.

_"I guess me being a knight  
Wasn't enough and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too! _

_I said, if I was nobler, I'd still be holdin' her  
Ha, now ain't those some shit? (ain't those some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!"_

Lancelot was tired of always being second best to Arthur, but now that he thought about it, he could have given Gwen all the same thing!_ Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford an army,  
But that don't mean I can't give you care.  
I guess I'm so lowly and he's more starry,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair._

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
then Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan came in with "_Oh shit she's a noble lover  
Just thought you should know brother"_

Lancelot sang again:_ "Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend" _he sang sarcastically. Arhtur didn't even know what he was getting into. Lancelot was sure that if some other king came to town, one with more land and a more powerful kingdom, Gwen would be gone in a flash.

"_I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!_

_I guess me being a knight  
Wasn't enough and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too! _

_I said, if I was nobler, I'd still be holdin' her  
Ha, now ain't those some shit? (ain't those some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!"_

_Now I know, that I had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat.  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya  
'Cause being in love with your ass ain't meek. _He thought back to his own relationship with Gwen. How he'd first come to Camelot and lied about being noble to become a knight. Gwen had made his clothes for him, saying she was glad that commoners like him were becoming knights.

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Oh shit she's a noble lover)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know brother)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Oh, I really hate you right now._ A truer statement had never been said. Lancelot did hate Gwen. After all they had been through together she picks Arthur because of his status! Well fine if that was how she was going to be then he just wouldn't care.

"_I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!_

_I guess me being a knight  
Wasn't enough and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too! _

_I said, if I was nobler, I'd still be holdin' her  
Ha, now ain't those some shit? (ain't those some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!"_

He just wanted to hate her, but the more Lancelot thought about Gwen; the more he realized that he did still love her, no matter what she did. He wondered why she would hurt him like this. _"Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?" _

Merlin and company echoed back with "_So bad, so bad, so bad"  
_again Lancelot sang_ "I tried to tell my mamma but then I remembered that she's dead"  
(She's dead, she's dead, she's dead) Yes she is.  
and I was like Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh! _And though he wished to God it wasn't true, he did still love the kind, beautiful Guinevere. But that didn't mean he wasn't angry!

"_I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!_

_I guess me being a knight  
Wasn't enough and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too! _

_I said, if I was nobler, I'd still be holdin' her  
Ha, now ain't those some shit? (ain't those some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Forget you!"_

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update! I've had this song swimming around in my head for the past week, but I never got the time to write it down! Anyway, peace out

Live long and prosper

Do the smart thing, let somebody else try first

Also for my sick friend, get WHALE soon!

-merlinissocool22


End file.
